Attack on Hunger Games
by Inkycat
Summary: Being from District 12 meant that the odds weren't going to be in his favor but Eren is determined that he will be the victor for the seventy forth annual Hunger Games, wanting to bring glory to his district after being angry that he was helpless to do anything against the Capitol.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to District 12

I wake up with a sudden sharp shock. I'm not sure what woke me and am disorientated for a few moments. Then I remembered.

It was the day of the reaping.

Although it was still really early in the morning, I was now wide awake with a sick sense of twisted dread, churning inside my stomach. I rolled over, trying to see if I could fall back asleep and catch another hour of snooze, but my brain was thinking otherwise.

Across on the other side of the room, a slender figure lay, still sleeping, oblivious of what was to come later. Mikasa, my sister, looked so peaceful when sleeping so I decided against waking her up. Her usual straight, black hair was ruffled, which contrasted to her normal stoic appearance.

Apart from Mikasa, there was no one around in our small, rundown house. My mother had been brutally murdered seven years prior by the peacekeepers, who had claimed it was an accident, but everyone in our district knew differently. My father had been called away to District 2 about a year ago but me and Mikasa had heard no word from him since and we both had come to a silent agreement that we expected the worst had happened to him.

I got up from my bed, as quiet as possible as not to wake Mikasa, and walked silently across the wardrobe where I put on my trousers and slipped on my sturdy leather boots. Over my head I pull my scratchy, green woollen tunic and over the top of that my mother's leather hunting jacket.

Over on the table Mikasa had laid out a breakfast which would be extravagant even by District 12 terms; a loaf of soft white bread, goats cheese, a single plum tomato, all wrapped up in a bundle of basil leaves. Normally we would be eating a bowl of watery porridge and that was if we had enough food in.

I grab the breakfast and slip it into my pocket and headed outside into the early morning sunshine. Normally at this time in the morning, this whole area would be crawling with miners on their way to work, hunched over, muscles red and raw, with black coal dust sparkling under their fingernails.

However the cinder lined street was unusually desolate, with everyone still in bed trying to enjoy the one day of the year where they were allowed to sleep in without fear of losing their pay. The day of the reaping is meant to be regarded as a holiday by the Capitol but everyone here in District 12 considers it a day of hell; as there is an anxiety inducing wait in the morning as the actual reaping doesn't take place until 2 in the afternoon. Being seventeen, I only have to endure two more reapings before I am officially free from this annual fear inducing event.

However even then, the reapings made me angry rather than intimated. Angry at the Capital for holding these stupid games, all for their sick enjoyment. Angry at the inevitable outcome that would always befall our District, the loss of two innocent children's lives, the fact that we've only ever had two victors. And angry at myself for being so useless, unable to change anything but sit and watch as yet another 23 children get publically slaughtered every year on television.

As mine and Mikasa's house was located at the edge of Shiganshina, I only had to pass a few houses before I reached the Meadow. Beyond there was a huge 50 foot chain linked fence with barbed wire spiking around in loops on the top. Supposedly it was meant to be electrified, but here in Shiganshina we were lucky if we got more than three hours electricity a night. And why did we even have the fence in the first place?

Behind the fence was the Woods which was apparently home to huge man eating creatures, dangerous animals and deadly predators. It was meant to be a deterrent to these things, but in all of the six years of sneaking into the woods told me that the only thing that I had to be weary was any poisonous snakes or the odd cougar. However even then they would stay away unless aggravated.

I turned to check that nobody was watching me. Then next I listened to see I could hear the faint hum of the fence, which was to signify that it was on. Luckily however nine times out of ten it was always off. I walked over to spot where the fence was loose and wiggled underneath, getting dust up my nose and I sneezed loudly. I clapped my hands over my mouth, but there was nobody around to hear me. After all, it was only me and Mikasa who were brave enough to regularly sneak into the woods. Sometimes during the autumn several people would sneak in and harvest some of the pears that grew on the trees close to the fence, but even then they would never venture very far inside the woods.

Me and Mikasa on the other hand, knew all the paths that crisscrossed around in a five mile radius and so I took the quickest route to our favourite spot in the woods. It wasn't very far in, but it was far enough that I could talk and move about freely without fear of being caught by someone standing by the fence. Here was an old and knarled tree with plenty of wide branches stood on a jutting rock.

Inside of the tree was stashed a bow with a quiver of arrows, various snares and a small hunting knife concealed inside of a waterproof tarp. Possession of these weapons carried a heavy penalty and being caught trespassing and hunting was an even heavier penalty, however the promise of food and solitude from the district outweighed these risks for me. I climbed the tree and considered pulling out the bow and hunting a small deer or a bird to take back to eat that evening, but then decided against it, as the security would be tighter today with it being the reaping and all.

I sighed and felt like shouting angrily into the rising sun, but yet again that would be another bad idea, the risk of being overheard was higher than normal and I was worried about it. When I was younger, I would always rant off about the Capital to my mother, which shocked her and scared her half to death, which resulted to her always telling me to control my thoughts and feelings. As I grew older and with the sudden brutal death of her, I realised the power of the words that they wielded and as a result I understood why I couldn't say things like that in front of other people. I became the son I should have been, quiet and hardworking at school, learning to hold my tongue. Only in the woods with Mikasa, I would let off steam and rant to my heart's content about the Capitol. Most of the time I would do the raving, but sometimes she would pitch from time to time with her views.

These sessions would help me calm and become focused the hunt that followed. Me and Mikasa worked well as a team, having perfected our techniques of hunting together. Being so poor, most of the time we would go to the Hob to trade where we would make most of our money to live, until we were eighteen and could qualify to get a job. We would only make small talk at the marketplace, wanting to keep our heads down and keep out of trouble. At home, conversation would be sparse as we would do most of our talking in the woods and would have nothing much to say to each other.

Suddenly I hear a rustle of leaves behind me. I turn quickly to face Mikasa, who was smiling at me. She jumped up and climbed across the branch to sit and swing her legs.

"Good morning Eren," she said. Her heart wasn't in the smile however, the reaping was obviously strongly on her mind, making her scared enough to nervously smile at me.

"Get enough sleep?" I asked.

"Mmm, enough for today," she replied, "You picked up breakfast I presume?"

"Yeah sure," I said, pulling out the food bundle from my pocket. Mikasa's smile become more genuine. Here was good quality bread, soft and white, instead of the flat and grainy bits that we normally had to make out of our grain rations. Mikasa had obviously made a very good trade for the bread, as stuff like this was only consumed on special occasions.

"Did this bread cost much?" I asked, trying to rip it in half as evenly as I could.

"Only a squirrel and handful of mushrooms, the old man selling it said he was feeling particularly sentimental."

I passed over half of the bread and she took a bit of the goats cheese to add on top.

"Well everyone is feeling closer today than normal," I said doing the same. I took a huge bite and let the bread rest on my tongue as I savoured the taste. Today it tasted especially good.

"Well we've got a real feast today," Mikasa remarked taking a bite out of the tomato before passing it to me to finish off.

"Cheers," I say, holding my bread in the air. Mikasa copied and held her half in the air and we made a toasting motion with them.

"May the odds," I say putting on a Capitol accent, doing my best to mimic the eccentric Hanji Zoe, the escort who arrives every year to pull out a name in the reaping.

"Be ever in your favour!" Mikasa finished, also putting on a much better accent than me. We 'clinked' our bread before devouring another huge mouthful each. To be honest, the accents didn't matter too much, as the Capitol accent sounded so stupid; anyway you said it sounded funny.

I gaze at Mikasa as she finished up the last bits of her bread. Although she is my sister, she is only adopted, as we could not be any more different in appearance to each other. Her long straight black hair put my messed brown hair to shame, whilst her skin was pale compared to my tan. Her black slanted eyes contrasted with my own green eyes.

We come from different parts of District 12 but after Mikasa's parents were killed, my family had taken her in. Her parents had been bakers whilst my own mother and father ran the apothecary, the closest anyone had to a healer in Shiganshina, since nobody could afford one. When I was about nine, me and my mother had gone over to supply them with some herbs, since my mother had heard that the baker's daughter was sick, she was shocked to find the walls covered in blood and a sick child upstairs crying and confused.

Mikasa's parents had been killed by Peacekeepers because they had received a tip off that they were obtaining the ingredients for their bakery illegally and when they had protested, the peacekeepers had brutally murdered them in cold blood to serve as an example to the rest of the district what would happen if they too were to selling illegal products. Events like this were rare and had shocked as Peacekeepers weren't normally this strict, often finding one in the Hob hoping to get a piece of meat at a cheap price as they too suffered from food shortages. However the black market had flourished, as the threat of another event like this happening seemed distant.

"Fancy foraging some strawberries to eat after the reaping?" Mikasa asked once we had finished our meal. The sun had risen quite high in the sky as we had been sitting.

"Sure," I replied. We still had a few hours left before we had to go back and get ready for the reaping and I didn't fancy just sitting around thinking it.

* * *

Hey so this is the first time I've ever written from the first person perspective. Normally I tend to stick with third person so I can switch around with characters, however for this I tried to get close to writing style of Suzanne Collins.

I've decided to make it my New Year's resolution to write a multichapter fanfic and complete it as I normally write about three chapters and then lose motivation. So yeah, this chapter is going to be a bit slow but we have the reaping next chapter so tune in if you wanna find out what happens to Eren and Mikasa.

Thanks for reading ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reaping

We walk back to the empty house, hands full of strawberries in our pockets. Although technically it's not our house, it's our fathers; once I turn eighteen next year, ownership of it will pass onto me if he doesn't return home. Mikasa grabs her clothes from the wardrobe before heading into the bathroom to scrub down and get changed. I find a bowl from the cupboard and place the strawberries inside. I knew we had half a bottle of milk left in the pantry so supper tonight would be nice and sweet.

I then go to the wardrobe and get out my special reaping day clothes. A white shirt, brown tunic trousers and a pair of smart black shoes. Although a bit small for me, they would only have to last me one more year before I am free of the reaping.

The door clicked behind me and Mikasa walks out, wearing a white blouse and skirt, with a pink cardigan. Her neck was wrapped in her lucky red scarf, given to her by me eight years ago. No matter what the occasion was, she was always wore it because it gave her a sense of comfort in these foreboding times.

"You look beautiful," I say and I really mean it. Her dark glossy hair falls like a curtain and her eyes shimmer in the early afternoon sunlight.

"Um thanks," Mikasa replies, holding a piece of her hair and looking at it. I grin and pull her into a hug. Mikasa looks surprised for a moment but then hugs back. Despite being siblings, we rarely have any contact with out each other.

I savour the moment, feeling the warmth from the hug and the sense of calmness that it gave me.

Many times I had argued at the people in the Hob over unfair trades or occasionally questioned the Peacekeepers over certain actions but Mikasa had always been there to pull me away and calm me down. I hated the unfair some people could be but Mikasa always stopped me from breaking out into a fight. I suppose in a way I had to be thankful otherwise a lot of people would hate me right now.

"It's nearly one o'clock," Mikasa said, pulling out of the hug, "it's time to go down to the square."

We head out of the house, not wanting to be late. Attendance is mandatory unless you were fatally ill. Even the officials will come around your house to check up on you and would imprison you if this was false.

As we got closer to the square, the people around us became more tense and quiet. There was an air of grimness, despite the fact that they had hung bright banners around the buildings, the cameras were perched on top of the buildings like buzzards.

As we file silently and sign in, I whisper a goodbye to Mikasa before walking off into the roped off area for the male seventeen year olds. She nods curtly and heads in the other direction to the side of the females. Family members line up around the outside of the square but there is no one waiting to see if Mikasa or I get reaped for the games. For the first few reapings my father had stood in the shadows, but now no one would care if I got picked or not.

The space began to get tighter as more people arrived, the clock slowly ticking down to two o'clock. I cast my glance towards the stage that has been set up in front of the Justice building, with two glass bowls, three chairs and a podium. I stare at the paper slips inside of the ball, knowing that my name was in there eighteen times. Eighteen little slips of paper belonged to me. I knew that Mikasa's name was only in her bowl six times, because I refused to let her take tesserae.

Two of the chairs fill in with Mayor Downdog, a wrinkled woman whose hair was like light brown candyfloss, and our escort, Hanji Zoe, fresh from the Capitol with her powered white face being obscured by a pair of sparkly black rimmed glasses in a copper coloured dress. They sit together, Mayor Downdog a little awkwardly whilst Hanji is beaming away at us. Most district escorts act in orderly way, but Hanji definitely borderlines eccentric. No wonder she was given District 12.

A short man appears on stage, his black hair immaculately parted evenly down the middle, whilst he was wearing his trademark silk cravat around his neck. He sat down next to Hanji, his facial expression sullen. I rarely see him around the district, most of the time he spends is too himself back in the empty Victor Village. I don't know much about him except that he won the 50th Hunger Games and that now every year he has to go back to the Capitol to serve as a mentor to the pair of doomed tributes from our district. Not a job I would like to have.

The square clock finally donged twelve and the Mayor stands up right on cue and begins to read. It's the same thing every year, the history of Panem. How humanity was once terrorised by a bunch of creatures called titans, bringing unity to the human race. Apparently they lived inside three massive walls that towered into the sky and reached the clouds. I bet they had much stronger walls than what we call our feeble chicken wire of a supposedly electrified fence. Eventually humanity managed to defeat the titans, but after a short while, ideals within the walls meant that different groups of people began to form. After a while, people began to fight over what was right and wrong, about whose morals were correct. These are known as the Dark Days, a time where there was war and disease and starvation. Finally the inner wall managed to triumph and thus the twelve districts were established, the inner wall proclaiming itself as the Capitol whilst assigning different districts to different areas. The walls were knocked down, The Treaty of Treason made and the Hunger Games established, to serve as a reminder of the Dark Days, never to be repeated.

The Hunger Games are a punishment for the districts, so every year two tributes, a boy and a girl have to be provided by each district where they are placed inside an arena with twenty two other tributes, where they will have to fight to the death in order to go home and back to their families.

These serve as a reminder to of the power that the Capitol holds over us, yet they go one step further to humiliate us. They are meant to be celebrated as a festivity, a kind of sick sporting event with prizes, mainly consisted of food, better housing and little delicacies like sweets, whilst the rest of us starve. It upsets me how this system works, with us being the poorest district, only ever having three victors and watching as our tributes get mercilessly slaughtered year upon year.

The mayor now reads the very short list of victors, with two out of the three of them being dead. With the man's name now being announced, he stands up for the camera, which are televising the whole event, live right now. Although he's renown for being one of the best tributes ever and an even better mentor, our tributes never win because we always too hungry and weak to win against the more strongly fed districts. With a lack of victors, it's no wonder that Panem doesn't take us seriously.

The man sits back down, tcching as Hanji practically leaps up onto the podium. Her glasses fall slightly askew, but she corrects them and gives her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" line, with her over excitable way of speaking exaggerating out her Capitol accent. It just wants to make me to scoff at their accent even more.

However I don't hate Hanji as I do with most Capitol people. Most escorts in poorer districts tend to look down on them, trying their hardest because they want to get bumped up to better districts. However Hanji is genuinely pleased about having District 12 and she always has the same bubbly attitude every year at the reaping.

She begins to go on about how honoured she is about being here and the tension in my stomach begins to build up as it's almost time for her to announce the tributes. I glance through the crowd and catch Mikasa's eye and she nods at me knowing that it was just yet another reaping out of the way before I was too old to qualify.

Hanji walks across the stage to the first glass bowl and dips her hand inside, swirling it about before pulling out a single slip and walking back across to the podium.

The tension rises and I feverish hope and pray that she doesn't call out my name.

She slowly opens the slip of paper, the name inked intricately upon it.

Oh God, please let it not be me.

"Eren Jaeger!"

It is me.

At first I don't register that she has just called out my name and look around the crowd to see who was being called up. No-one moves. Everyone is looking at me.

Suddenly my legs have turned to lead and I appear to have had my feet glued to the floor.

Someone whispers, "Oi it's you Jaeger," and gives me a prompting push forward. My legs seemed to be moving of their own accord now and slowly walked up towards the stage, the crowd melting before me, all eyes in my direction. I try to catch Mikasa's face but I can't as my heart is beating too frantic and my eyes keeping skipping over everyone.

I don't know what I am doing, yet somehow now I seem to be up on the stage next to Hanji, the feeling of control in my body gone numb. However I know all of the cameras are trained on me, the newest tribute of District 12 and it's important not to cry or break down otherwise I will be perceived as a weak victim within the games. I cannot smile for the cameras, nor can I keep a blank face so I end up with an angry look of contempt for everyone who was watching.

"My my, how splendid!" Hanji grins, slapping me cheerfully on the back, "you seem to be made of some strong stuff, I bet you will fair wonderfully in the games."

The games right. More like a slap to my face.

"Now for the ladies", Hanji says as she walks over to the other glass bowl and daintly dips her hand inside. Another swirl and another slip in her hand. All throughout this ritual, I'm praying really hard that Mikasa is not chosen. Only one of us can survive.

"Winry Everlark!" Hanji calls and immediately the crowds parts as the girl starts to walk towards the stage. I groan at my fellow tribute. She is a small, blonde and extremely skinny twelve year old who I know deep down in my heart has not a scrap of a chance winning. Her scraggly hair is tied too tightly in ponytail, her dress is too big on her, presumably a hand me down from an older sibling. Her appearance is more close to a ten year old than a twelve year old and tears were already streaking down her face.

Nothing could save her from her inevitable fate now.

Nothing except-

"I volunteer as tribute!" ran an all too familiar voice from across the crowd. The girl stops in her path and tries to find the owner of the voice.

The owner of the voice steps forward and walks past the young girl, tapping her gently on the head.

"Oh my goodness!" Hanji shrieks excitably, "it appears we have our very first volunteer."

District 12 has never had a volunteer, well none that I can recall over the past several years of watching. Many a time I have seen young children sent to their deaths whilst older siblings sat on the sides watching with great reluctance and sorrow. Family love only extends so much.

No one volunteers for anyone, not for siblings, let alone random strangers.

And yet here she was standing on the stage next to me.

"And what is your name then darling?" Hanji asks, giving her bubbliest of smiles, barely containing her excitement.

"Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman."

* * *

Wow you guys are amazing for sticking this far. With the reaping over, it's time we headed over to the Capitol next chapter. Hopefully you will recognise a few faces in this chapter. Winry Everlark is an OC and will not be making a reappearance back in the plot.

I realise that there are a few things wrong and I will address these right now. Firstly I know at a reaping everyone is placed in ages groups regardless of gender, however Eren and Mikasa are the same age but I didn't want them to be standing next to each other when Eren's name is read out.

Secondly I know it's girls that are reaped before boys, however Mikasa is more likely to volunteer than Eren and it's more in her character to volunteer in order to protect Eren.

Thank you for reading. I have school starting on Monday so I will probably update this fic once a week (more if you are lucky!).


	3. Chapter 3 - The Reluctant Heroes

I sat there fuming on the train.

Mikasa sat opposite saying nothing.

After Mikasa volunteered, everything had become a bit of a blur. I could barely believe that I had been reaped for the Games, let alone Mikasa volunteering for the little girl. Of course Hanji had loved it, gushing away, whilst the cameras eagerly zoomed in on Mikasa's stoic face. In the highlights tonight I bet there'll be a special feature on District Twelve. Although common in some of the wealthier districts, our district has never had a volunteer before.

After the final speeches, we had been whisked away into the Justice Building. Apart from a few acquaintances at school and at the Hob, we didn't have anyone to say goodbye to. We rode in a car all the way to the train station. A car, can you imagine! Apart from the occasional wagon ride, I travelled everywhere by foot.

As soon as we had got onto the train, it was like we were in another dimension. Soft cream carpets, sleek mahogany surfaces and supple leather chairs. And the food! Upon the table in the initial car was stacked a little pile of cakes upon a fancy silver tray. From the ceiling hung a glass chandelier and there was the sweet scent of roses in the air. Me and Mikasa have been given our own chambers complete with a bedroom, dressing area and bathroom.

Hanji tells us that everything is at our disposal and we are free to wear whatever we want. I open the drawers in my bedroom and find that there are a variety of different fine clothes. I peel off my sweaty shirt and head straight for the shower.

I've never had one in my life. At home I've often scrubbed myself down with a bucket of water and a sponge, or if the weather is particularly hot, traversed deep into the forest where there is a huge lake and gone for a swim in it. The hot shower is particularly wonderful, soothing my agitated nerves, washing away my worries.

I stand for a while, letting the water soothe me and my thoughts wonder. However the temporary bliss comes to a halt the moment I think about the reaping. At the moment everything has been a bit of a faze and I haven't had a chance to take everything in properly, but now the cold hard reality hits me; the fact that I was chosen for the games, Mikasa volunteered and both of us were going to our inevitable deaths, like pigs to the slaughter house.

With these thoughts swirling around darkly in my mind I suddenly let out a raw cry and sink to the bottom of the shower. There I cannot stop the tears as they pour down my face, along with the shower water droplets. The shower no longer feels soothing and I begin howling with despair, the pressure of the Games been thrusted upon me; how the other districts are going to fare so much than me, only Mikasa or I can make it back, everyone is going to be watching me, the strawberries sitting on the table uneaten. I sob into my hands, feeling hopeless and exhausted, with the reaping having emotionally drained me.

After a while, I cease crying as a new emotion enters me. It is anger. And not just simple anguish. It is full on rage. Angry at the Capitol. Angry that they exploit us each year for their own perverse enjoyment. Angry for being cheated, despite the fact the rules are set up to look fair, the Games are anything but. I'm pissed off at them and now I'm spurred on by a new passionate anger. Me and Mikasa are going to beat them, win their silly games, prove that we aren't just another pawn.

I've no idea how I'm going to do it, but I want to do it. Do it for District 12, do it for Mikasa and do it for myself. For now I've found my resolve, I'm going to beat the games and bring me and Mikasa home.

Deep down in my heart I know only one person can win the Games, but this year is going to change. I'm going to change, change the Games.

I get out the shower and change into a soft brown long sleeved t-shirt, and a darker pair of trousers. I'm still fuming and know that I have every right to be.

"Dinner's ready!" comes a sing song voice through my door.

Dinner right. This should be interesting.

I walk out of the door and Hanji is there waiting for me.

"Mikasa has already gone down and we're all just waiting on you," Hanji chatters away as we walk down the corridor, "just you see what the food is on offer, quite a spread for our dashing tributes."

We reach the food car and a neatly laid out mahogany table is covered all sorts of fancy silverware, obviously brand new and ready to be used just the once. I think of the chipped and battered spoons and forks at home.

Hanji sits down next to Mikasa and I take my place between her and our mentor. He's more shorter than I had realised and had a surly expression on his face. I worry about trying to make conversation with him but luckily the food comes.

It arrives in courses; a thick vegetable soup, green beans, succulent chicken breasts, creamy mashed potatoes, pasta in a tangy tomato sauce, wild rice, an array of exotic fruit, gorgeous chocolate tart with cream piped on the side.

Even though I'm still angry, it has subsided down enough for me to tempted by all of this rich food. Never before have I seen such a vast array of food. I don't mean to, but I stuff down as much food as I can manage. I can see Mikasa, although having slightly better table manners than me, still gobbles plate after plate of food.

If this is just the stuff they serve on the train, then I can't imagine what they eat in the Capitol. Heck I can't even imagine them eating this stuff all of the time. The things that me and Mikasa eat in District 12 seem so laughable, the meal here is enough to last a small family about a week in Shiganshina.

"You should have seen last year's pair of tributes," Hanji commented sipping on a glass of fizzy water (even the idea of fizzy water seems so absurd to me), "ate themselves silly. They ended up throwing up all the food they had eaten in the first night." With that I immediately stop eating, feeling my stomach crying out in protest. Mikasa is looking a little green as well.

After the meal, Hanji leads us down into another apartment where we sit together to watch the recap of the other reapings. Apparently in the Capitol they have enough free time to spend the whole day watching the reapings, which is why they are staggered out. However in the evening they have condensed it all into a two hour viewing so everyone can watch them.

I try and make note of any other tributes as the districts are shown one by one, starting with One and ending with Twelve. A couple stand out in my mind; the absurdly tall boy and short girl from One, a short blonde boy from Three, a horse faced boy from Five, a girl with black pigtails from Eleven.

Then comes ours and I watch myself on the screen, my name being called out and the cameras trying to find and focus on me within the crowd. I see the stricken look on my face and then walking reluctantly to the stage. The next part is more haunting, as Winry's name is called and she immediately bursts into tears. The commentators try and make a point, that being the youngest and smallest in the competition, the odds aren't stacked in her favour. However when Mikasa volunteers herself instead, she is seen as the hero of District Twelve. Although she is stoic, I see as she's walking up to the stage, her façade slips for a moment and see a look of real reluctance, has she made the right decision.

The program ends with the shocking revelation that Mikasa is actually my sister, allowing for lots of awwing from the commentators and the camera zooms into our faces, mine full of anger whilst Mikasa's is unwavering. Then a final comment dubs us as the reluctant heroes of District Twelve before finishing.

"Well wasn't that splendid?" Hanji asks excitedly, "You two are certainly going to go down in history as one of the most memorable pairs. Isn't right Levi?" She nudges Levi who has sat the whole time with his legs crossed, slowly sipping his cup of coffee.

"Yeah maybe," he replies. He stands up and puts his empty cup on his chair, "I'm going to bed now."

"Wait a minute," says Mikasa standing up, "Aren't meant to sit and discuss tactics now?"

"Oh my, we have an eager one this year," Levi says, "Well sweetheart, it's late we can discuss more in the morning."

He walks out of the room before Mikasa has a chance to reply and I turn to Hanji to see what she makes of his behaviour.

"Is he always like this?" Mikasa asks.

"Well he can be a bit grumpy sometimes, but he's right. We'll have enough time to discuss this tomorrow morning after we are all well rested."

I suppose she's right and I should just focus on trying to get some sleep. It has been such a long day, with the reaping and all, I can barely believe that was just several hours earlier.

I slip into my bed, the silk sheets soft to my touch and fall instantly into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hey everyone once again. I know I said I would update once a week and this is slightly later and shorter than I planned but I did it. It's more of a reflective chapter but after they reach the Capitol hopefully the pace of the plot should pick up.

Until the next time we meet, may the titans be ever in your favour!


End file.
